My Only
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: A young street girl called Shelen is arrested and forced to become the Pharaoh Yami's personal slave. In the prossess she makes friends, enemies, and finds love. But what about the fact she is a known criminal? YamixOC. WARNING: Rape at beginning
1. Chapter 1

**YGO:CS-My Only **

**An Egypt setting fanfic for Shelen and Yami in the past. I wasn't sure whether to call him Yami or Atem so I stuck with Yami in this story. **

**This would be Shelen's past life and how she and Yami found love. **

Ch. 1: Slave

She ducked through allyway after allyway searching for means of escape. She slipped behind some guards and snuck through market places. Her black hood concealing her true self so as not to be seen. For unlike most of the residents of Egypt with dark skin and hair, she was almost completely opposite.

She slipped past more guards and climbed a steady ladder to get to a higher floor and sneak along that way. If she was caught by the slavers expecially she would be doomed. For she was not just any slave remember, though born in Egypt and in a race of pure Egyptian line she was the most opposite, and anyone would want her as their slave if they knew her.

She snuck along the wall and glanced down. Big mistake. As she had looked down at the ignorant guards, she had accidentally dislodged a stone in the ledge. It hit the ground and alerted the guards.

They turned and spotted her then pointed. She cursed quietly and began to run. The slavers ran after her in hot pursuit.

She jumped over baskets and rounded corners. She even hid in the crowds. But as she burst through the swarm of bystanders she felt a sharp pain in her right ankle and fell to the ground. She groaned and looked to her foot. A slaver's whip was tied securely there.

The owner of the whip stepped into view and examined his catch. He leered at her in sick pleasure. But when he tried to remove her hood a guard stopped him and said she was not to be looked appon. They then dragged her away and chained her up with other slaves.

She was silent as they walked. Some of the other slaves looked on at her in curiousity but she ignored then. The slaves were brought into a temple of sorts and were greeted by a man in blue clothes with gold at the hems.

His cold hard blue eyes examined them until he came to the hooded one. His gaze softened a bit in curiousity but he did not approach her. He knew who she was.

"So she was chosen last?" The man asked.

"Yes, High Priest Seto." A guard nodded curtly. Seto turned to the girl in black again and noticed that all of her skin was covered in the dark garments. Her legs were covered in black pants and leather boots and her upper body was covered in a longsleeved black shirtlike dress** (A/N: No idea what you call those things) **and her hands were covered in black gloves. Her face was hidden in the shadows of the hood attached to her dress.

"She will make an exilent gift to the Pharaoh." Seto concluded. Beneath the black hood the girl's eyes widened. She clenched her hands into fists at those words and glared at Seto. He did not notice and sent them all away to be cleaned and prepared.

The teens were brought into a smaller more welcoming room where a kind looking woman sat waiting for them.

"Welcome children." She greeted and becconed the slaves closer, "I am to prepare you for your days working in this palace." She started to explain the basics of what she would do to them. Starting with everyone cleaning.

"Is something wrong, child?" The woman asked when the other two girls headed to the door that led to where they would bathe. The hooded one shook her head and turned away.

"You must become clean if you are to be presentable." The woman, Ikara(A/N: Predent that name is Egyptian plz, I'm not good Egyptian names) reasoned. The hooded girl shook her head again.

"Child you can tell me." The woman said. The girl then looked up and walked over to Ikara and whispered something in her ear. Ikara nodded in understanding.

The boys then entered the bathing area after the girls and Ikara began to comb out Jasmine-a pretty dark red haired girl-'s tangled hair. She spoke to each slave kindly and encouraged them that their lives would be good if they worked hard and respected their masters.

After the others were done and sent to another room to rest a bit, Ikara turned to the hooded girl.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, young one." The woman assured the girl. She was silent then a heavy but quiet sigh was heard behind the hood and hesitantly she took the hem of the hood in her hands and slowly pulled it back down behind her.

Ikara couldn't help but gape in awe at the girl's appearance. Unlike the other residents of Egypt, the girl had pale creamy skin and dull yet shiny golden hair. Her eyes were a deep sapphire when looked at in bright light and sparkled like sapphires as well. But covering that beauty were bruises and marks from falling or hitting the dirt.

She looked down in shame at Ikara's reaction but the woman touched her soft cheek and lifted her face to meet Ikara's eyes.

"What is your name, child?" Ikara asked.

"...Shelen..." The girl replied quietly. Ikara nodded and allowed Shelen to go and bathe in private. She understood then why Shelen was so modest. If any other had found her she would have been thought of as bad luck or evil. But Ikara saw a kind and gentle soul behind those painfilled eyes.

When Shelen returned from her bath her skin was clear and pale cream again. But her hair had turned dark.

"For some reason in water my hair becomes dark in color." Shelen explained. When her hair had dried it truely did shine gold.

"Were you found last?" Ikara asked as she combed out the blond's hair. Shelen nodded. Ikara gave her a sympothetic smile.

"I warn you then, child, Yami isn't one to be gentle." Ikara warned. Shelen looked down again and was filled with dread and hatred. All her life she had been free. No one had ever caught her, not even once! But at that moment she knew what Ikara meant. She was going to be raped, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Don't expect me to cuoperate though." Shelen glared at the far wall in front of them.

"Then I pray you are careful with what you say around him." Ikara said sollumnly.

"Oh I will. I'll be sure to give him the message that I'm not going to let anything happen or else I'll give him a good kick right in his-" Shelen muttered darkly.

"Please don't." Ikara said with a nervous and worried look. This teen was very rebellious and wished to denie her fate.

"I belong to nobody." Shelen growled. The growl wasn't very human at all.

"I am sure you can make him see reason somehow." Ikara said soothingly.

"I haven't even met him yet and I already hate the guy..." Shelen muttered. In truth on the inside she was terrified. She had heard rumors of the Pharaoh Yami. His name suited him and he was a frightening man. Some even spread rumors that he truly was a decendant of the gods.

Shelen shivered at that and tried to keep her tears at bay.

"You're all set." The woman said as Shelen got down from the bed that Ikara had been grooming her on. Shelen then pulled her hood back over her head and thanked Ikara in a bow. This suprised the woman but she nodded with an encouraging smile.

"Good luck young ones." She said then returned to her duties.


	2. Chapter 2

**YGO:CS-My Only **

**Chapter 2. Here we meet Yami ^^**

**WARNING: Rape scene in this chapter. Don't like CannonxOC sex/ rape don't read that part then,. Just saying to let you know.**

**Note: For those of you who were confused, Shelen is 16 in this story and almost 17. Yami/ Atem is 18**

Ch. 2: Worse than Death

The slaves were sent to continue on their way to the Throne Room. Shelen didn't look at anyone as they did. They were forced to their knees when they reached the room and to look down.

"So these are the new slaves?" A voice asked one of the guards. Shelen couldn't tell who the voice belonged to but he sounded important. It was on the deep side which meant the person was male and had athority and a royal tone to it.

The guard responded with a yes and each slave was given a job. But when the line got to Shelen there was a pause.

"Who is this one?" The voice asked and she could tell he was pointing at her.

"We found her last after she escaped twice. She won't remove her hood though." The guard explained. Shelen knew and the other knew what her job would be. She was dreading the order though.

"Very well, take her to my sleeping chambers. I will speak with her privately." The voice said. Shelen then realized that she was indeed in the presence of the Pharaoh, Yami.

The slaves were taken away and Shelen was brought to a room with a large bed and fancy pottery and painted gods and stories of royal life on the walls.

The guards left and she glared at them from beneath her hood. In a few more minutes another door opened and she could only guess it was Yami. He walked forward and she stayed where she was on the floor. He was closer now and she went tense in nervousness and fear.

"So you're the trouble maker, hmm." It was more a statement than a question.

She didn't respond. He was then right in front of her and she had to hold back from running away. If she did it would mostlikely result in more amusement for Yami. She felt him grasp her hood in one hand and she froze as he slowly pulled it back.

She hoped that he would find her revulting and let her go or even kill her. That was a bit depressing but it was better than nothing. He did neither.

As her hood came down, Yami gasped and she went stiff again. She heard him mutter something before a suprisingly warm hand lifted her head by the chin and her eyes were met by crimson ones. She stared at him, as he stared at her in interest. He was nothing like she had imagined.

The Pharaoh looked only a year older than her (18) and had tricolored spikey hair and wore a golden eye of Horus headband (A/N: I don't know what else to call it) and a white tunic (A/N: Tunic right?) with a dark purple cape and other golden accesories. His crimson eyes showed amusement and she saw him lick his lips. She felt a chill of fear run down her spine.

"You are rather unusual." He pointed out. She glared at him which only earned her a smirk before he picked her up to where she was forced to stand and pushed her onto the bed-more like shoved with a bit of lift-and then before she could do anything else, her lips were covered forcefully in a bruising kiss.

**-Rated M scene starts now-**

Her eyes widened in shock and she tried to push him away but he was pinning her down pretty good. She tried to kick him off but he was also using one hand to pin her legs down.

He broke the kiss and instead began to kiss down her neck. She squirmed in discomfort and tried to wriggle away. But it was no use as his right hand snuck under her long shirt and began to push it up. She wanted to cry as he did what he had and then it stopped as Yami stopped to undress.

Shelen was rather taken aback by how goodlooking Yami really was. He was perfect in her opinion but she didn't have time to dwell on that as he lay on top of her and spread her legs apart then pressing up against her as he bucked against her opening.

She recoiled at the pain and he began nip at her neck. She wanted desperatly to beg for mercy but it would only further hurt her pride give the king more pleasure from her discomfort.

He then plunged into the opening causing the slave girl to scream at the pain from the intrusion. He thrust in a few more times, panting. Tears formed at her eyes as she felt each thrust and wanted so desperatly for it to stop.

Yami sat up gripping the blond's shoulders as he fucked her. She then suddenly tensed when he hit her sweet spot. A muffled moan escaped her lips and he paused. Then he hit it again and heard a more distinct moan. This made him smirk. He then continued to pound into her and she then continued to moan and soon she was panting feeling deeply ashamed.

"..Mmm...oh yes...that's so good...so beautiful..." Yami moaned himself before he pounded into her again. HARD. She saw stars and screamed as he released inside of her. Then he collapsed next to her on the bed and held her close.

**-Rated M Scene End-**

"You are mine..." He whispered before drifting off. Shelen curled up despite her position and cried silently. She had been broken. She had been claimed.

...

Shelen awoke the next day in bed and turned to see the Pharoah Yami sleeping beside her. She then thought back to what had happened the night before and shuddered in horror. She then wriggled out of his limp grasp and got up. She covered herself with a stray cloth on the floor. She didn't care what the cloth was but it was soft and warm. And smelled of spices and cinimon? Yes, cinimon was the other smell. She thought she had smelled it before but couldn't quite place it.

She then looked around for an exit and rushed over to the far door. She pulled and pushed on the handle (A/N: Did they have doors in ancient Egyptian rooms?) but it wouldn't budge. She then rushed to the other door and tried again. Nothing worked. She slumped down beginning to panic.

Her gaze then fell on the sleeping Yami. Yes, his name truely did mean darkness for that was what he was. She glared at him and found a lone knife on a far away table. She hurried over to it and grabbed the dagger then walked over to the bed. She glared in hatred at the king and raised the knife. If he had raped her once he was sure to do it again. She had to keep that from happening at all cost.

She drove the dagger downward, all her hatred and pain toward the man baring into the blow.

**OMG! Should he die? Should Shelen kill him for what he did to her? **

**Yami: No! Where's the story if I die?**

**Shelen: There's always Atem.**

**Yami: Atem and I are the same person!**

**Atem: Not nessisarily, Yami. In the character category in making stories there is 2 seperate names. Mine and yours.**

**Yami: Well, in this story I'm the same person as you! I don't remember seeing the name 'Atem' in the character list.**

**Kaze: It doesn't matter you two! Shelen just do the closing.**

**Shelen: R & R guys and tell us what you think :)**

**Chapter 3 is coming soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

YGO:SC-My Only

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for! Will she kill Yami? Will Atem be in this story? Now you shall find out!**

Ch. 3: Life with You

Last:

She glared in hatred at the king and raised the knife. If he had raped her once he was sure to do it again. She had to keep that from happening at all cost.

She drove the dagger downward, all her hatred and pain toward the man baring into the blow.

Present:

Just before it pierced his chest, she stopped. She didn't know why she had paused, but she did. She glared at the knife and tried again. But her arm wouldn't budge.

She then looked back at Yami. She realized how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. His mouth relaxed in a calm look, his body relaxed and so vulnerable, and his eyes hidden under his eyelids probably without an expression to portray him. This was the true Yami. He looked nothing like the evil that had raped her the night before.

'Great...I decide to go soft on the man that just took my innocence...' She thought bitterly. Then she sighed and tossed the knife away. She sat down on the floor near the bed and looked down. She had a feeling she would regret sparing him later. But at the moment she didn't have time to dwell on that before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Shelen jumped and looked to tired crimson eyes as he gazed at her from where he lay on his stomach.

She eyed him suspisiously for a moment before he gave her a half smile.

"Good morning, Night Fury." He greeted. She had forgotten he didn't know her name.

She just stared at him. Did he honestly think that after the night before she would greet him with a smile? Well he had been saddly mistaken. She shrugged his hand off and turned away in discust. How dare he touch her!

He sighed and looked at her in a different way from the night before.

"I never did learn your name, slave." He then said. Shelen flinched at being called 'slave', "Or do you want me to just call you 'Night Fury'?"

Shelen wanted to retort with a rude remark but held her tongue. Even if she hated him, Yami was still stronger and a king. Even street rats knew to respect the higher athorities.

"It's...Shelen..." She muttered. Yami's eyes widened slightly at the name. It wasn't Egyptian nor any language he had heard before. Yet it was beatiful. It suited her.

"I see." He replied. She stiffened and he couldn't help but smirk at her rebellion.

She heard footsteps and tensed even more, wishing she still had the knife. She then felt his hands on her shoulders again.

"You are mine now, Shelen." He said softly. She shivered and a blush crept to her cheeks. She wanted to slap him but couldn't move. Or wouldn't.

"I belong to no one." She snapped as she turned her eyes to glare at him.

"You belong to me. Now and forever." Yami said.

"No..." She murmured and clenched her hands into fists. She did NOT belong to him! She was her own person. She had a life and she was alone. She was the Night Fury! The one that many villagers had feared. A theif and a killer!

She recoiled again and moved away from him. She didn't care if it was only entertaining him more or not. She just wanted to leave. Then she once again looked at what was covering her. It was a long dark purple cape. No not A dark purple cape but Yami's...cape...?

She gasped and quickly stripped herself of the cloth, feeling even more ashamed.

"Do you want me to look at you?" Yami asked. She could tell he was teasing her and she glared at him while covering herself with her arms.

"I'd rather be bare than be clothed in something of YOURS." She retorted.

"Is that so?" Yami smirked and Shelen shrunk back more as he picked up the cape, "Then let us see how long you can last."

She blinked in suprise at his statment. What did he mean by that?

"Where are my clothes?" She demanded in a calm tone. If she acted like she truely was concerned she would lose the little 'game' they were playing.

"I had them thrown out. You are to wear something more...appropriate for a personal slave." He said. She wanted so baddly to stab him at that statment.

In the end she agreed to wear the clothes given to her.

...

The rest of that day, Shelen had to follow her 'master' everywhere. Seto had sudgested a leash.

"That won't be necissary, Seto. But it may be later on." Yami had replied. Shelen just glowered at him from where she stood.

During the time she had followed him around she had been both really pissed off with the Pharaoh and rather interested with what he did throughout the day. She nearly smacked him twice when he groped her and shivered when he stroaked her hair or skin.

That night she was hesitant when it came to reentering the room. Would he do what he had the night before?

She shuddered again at the memory but didn't say anything. He didn't seem to touch her again as he had the night before. He didn't even touch her at all. This was both a relief and cause her to be cautious. She then stubbornly lay on the floor near the bed and glared at the wall. She heard Yami chuckle and growled in annoyance at his amusement.

Then she fell asleep. It was easy to sleep on the floor as she had slept in allyways and ditches all her life. It was better than nothing so she had no problem in drifting off.

Yami watched his slave from the bed in amusement. She was a strange one, alright. But something was different about her. Something that caused him to go soft toward her. He glanced at her one last time before falling asleep himself

**Well, looks like Yami didn't get killed. But I MIGHT add a version of Atem WAY later. Depends on whether I feel like it or not. But he wont be a 'good guy' just to let you know. **

**Yami: So, I didn't die? Good.**

**Shelen: Only 'cause she makes me look like a woose.**

**Yami: More like a sue.**

**Shelen: You know I could always kill you OFF-screen.**

**Yami: Then in that case you are a very brave girl...heheh...**

**Atem: So I guess it's my turn to do the closing?**

**Shelen: Yep.**

**Atem: R & R. She will update soon. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

YGO:CS-My Only

**I got chapter 4 up, yay. Ok, so in this chapter I don't get into the details or anything but Shelen is going to give Yami a second chance.**

**Yami: That's what the tital of the chapter says...**

**And for my next version I shall describe the slow and painful death of the Pharaoh Yami who purposefully is trying to make a fool out of the author.**

**Yami: I mean...Very interesting twist!**

**That's what I thought. So here it is and enjoy. Also, yes I make Yami a bit OOC here and I will try to give him more lines, but his life is actually pretty boring since it's just about court and paper work. Hardly any action with Bakura not being a theif king and all.**

Ch. 4: A Second Chance

It had been three weeks since Shelen had been caught and forced into submittion. She had been raped again about three more times and after the third she stopped struggling all together. It would do no good anyway.

Shelen awoke one morning with a tired quiet yawn. She stretched and looked around and remembered where she was yet again. She frowned and looked behind her to find Yami was gone.

"Good riddance." She spat in loathing. But wondered why he hadn't woken her up. She stood and walked toward the door then tried to open it again. It was locked yet again. She groaned and walked back over to where she had slept. She curled back up and fell asleep. She sometimes would sleep when she was hungry as to concerve her energy. She hadn't eaten in two whole weeks and the naps were the best option.

As she slept, the slave girl didn't noticed the door open and Yami reentered looking tired. He looked down and noticed his slave curled up on the floor. She was breathing evenly and seemed at peace. Yami walked over to her and watched.

Suddenly a low growl was heard. Yami looked at Shelen for a sign of conciousness but she was still asleep. It hadn't come from her throat but her stomach. That was when he realized she hadn't eaten anything since coming to the palace. He doubted she had eaten anything before either. So he had something brought up for her.

When Shelen awoke she was so hungry she would have eaten sand. She looked around again saw she was once again in the room. But this time she was on something softer. She had felt this softness before but couldn't quite think of where.

She then felt an arm behind her back and the hand resting on her shoulder. She looked to the hand then to the owner and if she wasn't so weak she would have jumped to see Yami sitting there looking at her in both amusement and another softer emmotion.

"You're finally awake I see." He said calmy. Shelen looked at him in suspisions, "You must be hungry, so I had something brought up for you."

She looked to a tray of fruits and other foods she couldn't name. She blinked and looked at Yami for an answer. He then smiled and held out a fork with a small bit of fruit to her. She was going to take it from him but he pulled it out of her reach and she stared at him annoyance. He then moved the fork back toward her and she again tried to take the fruit from him. But when she lifted her arm he placed his free hand on her hands and kept them gently in place.

He then moved the fork toward her again and she understood. She opened her mouth and allowed him to feed her the bit of fruit. She chewed and swallowed quietly then was fed another piece of fruit. She continued to silently take the food and soon tears started welling up in her eyes. She didn't care though and continued to eat what was offered to her.

Yami watched the tears fall and looked into her now sparkling sapphire eyes. Why was she crying? Was she still afraid of him? Was she still upset with him? Or maybe she was just unsure what to think.

Shelen continued to cry silently as she was offered other things on the plate. Yami soon let go of her hands and with the hand he had used to keep her's in her lap, he stroked her soft blond hair. Even if it had been retangled in places she still had the most beautiful and unique hair.

She no longer looked like a rebellious slave either. Instead she seemed so small and vulnerable. Nothing like when they had first met.

When she was finished eating the girl curled up and her tears continued to fall. Yami watched his slave as she curled up and smiled despite the sad look she really was very cute.

He then leaned down and kissed her on the forhead.

"Rest little one," He whispered, "You will need it."

He wasn't sure but he looked at her in suprise when he thought he heard a small purr like a creature's he had never heard before.

He shook his head and lay down as well, holding his slave close and she curled up even more.

**More fluff. Also it isn't very easy to write about a slaves life so she only follows Yami's orders and doesn't do other slave work since she is only to do HIS bidding, no one else's.**


	5. Chapter 5

YGO:CS-My Only

**Shelen is starting to warm up to Yami some more. **

Ch. 5: New Feelings

The next morning Shelen awoke in a warm embrace. She opened her eyes and saw a white cloth in her line of vision. She also smelled cinimon and spice and breathed in deeply. It was a nice smell. But then the thing she had been curled up near, moved.

Shelen's eyes widened in suprise and she heard steady breathing as well as an even heart beat. She sighed as she listened to the beating of the heart and the gentle rise and fall of the owner's chest.

She purred and nuzzled the warmth. Then a pressure was felt against the back of her head. She then felt her hair being stroked again. She continued to purr and nuzzle against the warmth but then heard a low chuckle. She looked up and her eyes were met with Yami's crimson gaze. She then realized she was laying on him. Her head on his chest.

She blushed and tried to sit up and move away. Even if she was his person slave it was still intolerable to lay on your master without permittion. She looked for a sign of anger or a displeased expression but he was gazing a her with kindness and caring.

She still tried to get up but he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and held her back down.

"You're too cute for me to just let go." He said teasingly. She blushed more and he then pulled her into a kiss. This kiss was different from his last ones. This kiss was filled with gentleness and softness. She couldn't help but kiss him back.

She waited for him to push her off and scold her for reacting like most would have, it is also not very wise to respond to an action from the Pharaoh since they were concidered sacred. But he didn't end the kiss only deepened it further.

When they finally broke the kiss Shelen was blushing bright red.

"That is how we will say good morning from now on." Yami told her. She let out a small giggle.

Yami rolled over with Shelen under him and she gave a squeek of suprise. Yami then gazed at her from where he hovered over the slave girl.

He then leaned down and kissed her on the forhead. He then got up and grabbed his cape and Shelen looked at him curiously from where she sat. Her face looked innocent and her eyes sparkled with curiousity.

Yami smiled and becconed her over. She scrambled off the bed and hurried over to her master. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek and the two left the room.

It had been the second time since coming to the palace that she had been able to leave the sleeping chambers. She followed Yami again and soon saw Jasmine standing behind Priest Seto. Shelen looked at her in suprise and would have waved but held back thinking it was too childish.

The court began and a tomb robber was brought before the coucil. Shelen was facinated by the power of the millinium items and watched in awe as the priests each used their item in turn.

Shata, a bald one with a millinium key, announced the Ka* was a minor one but that they needed to capture it before it got stronger.

Then another used his millinium eye to bring out the spirit. Shelen stared in horror as the ka was released and all together the priests used their items to seal the ka into the stone slab set up.

Shelen watched on in horror at the process. Yami glanced down at her from where she sat on his lap and she looked at him in fear. Once the guards had taken the prisoner away, Yami smiled assuringly and gave her a small hug before they continued with the accused and the needy.

Seto and the other priests noticed the sign of affection and exchanged confused or pleased looks. The slave had grown used to her master and Yami seemed to have a soft spot for the other teen.

Jasmine also watched from where she stood and recodnized Shelen as one of the other slaves by her black clothes. But she was rather suprised and coming to understanding by the other girl's pale skin and golden hair. It became clear why she did not allow anyone to gaze upon her before Yami.

Seto glanced down at his slave and gave her a small pat on the head. She smiled at the aknowlagement. Seto then returned his attention to the court.

...

After a long day Shelen was nearly falling asleep. She didn't register what was happening as she drifted off.

"My lord, surely another servant could take her back to your chambers." His advisor, Shimon tried to reason. It was not the job of the Pharaoh to do much with a slave. Even if it was their personal slave.

"I will be fine." Yami assured the old man, "She needs her sleep and my trust."

The advisor nodded and Yami carried the girl back to their room. He smiled to himself at the thought of calling the room 'theirs'.

He set her down on the soft mattress and took his shirt off for bed then he too slipped under the soft sheets and held his slave close again. She stirred in her sleep and he thought he heard her mutter something but couldn't be sure. Then he drifted off to sleep.

**Cute ending, no? **

**Ok, so Shelen is acting more submissive and less hateful also at the beginning with the odd behavior of acting like a real Night Fury intoxicated in Kitty Grass, that will be explained later on. **

**Yami: Thank you for the good reviews.**

**Shelen: For those that were desturbed with the lemon, don't worry there wont be another one for a while.**

**Yami: Really? Darn.**

**Shelen: I will ignore you now.**

**Atem: Chapter 6 is coming soon.**

**Kaze: Don't be afraid to leave a human sacrifice.**

**Shelen, Yami, and Yugi: KAZE!**

**Kaze: What? I'm hungry!**

**(don't take her request if you don't want to.)**

**Kaze: Though I'm sure a certain reviewer has a couple of little brothers that are obsessed with nerf guns she wants 'taken care of' *grins evilly***

**Shelen: Yugi, you should keep her on a leash.**

**Yugi: Sorry...**

**Kaze: Besides *wraps tail around Yugi's waist* He's my angel slave.**

**(See 'Emestria Acadamy' to understand)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't exactly know what a slave is supposed to do while their master is busy like I said before, so she just follows Yami's orders and no one elses. Also she doesn't talk at all in this chapter because she still doesn't trust Yami that well yet and there will be some hints of Yami's growing feelings toward her in this chapter as well. **

Ch. 6: Trust or Love

Shelen again awoke feeling warmth and blinked a few times to focus her vision. This time she was curled up to the side of Yami and he was still fast asleep.

She smiled and thought back to when they had first met. At the time she wouldn't have hesitated to kill him but now she just couldn't imagine herself doing such a thing.

She was about to fall back asleep again but felt Yami stir. Crimson eyes gazed at her kindly and they shared a good morning kiss.

"Did you sleep well?" Yami asked her. She perked up a bit at that and nodded. "Good."

Breakfast was then sent up and once again he shared it with the slave girl. She took the morsels willingly this time.

"You really are sweet, little one." Yami whispered in her ear. She blushed at this and blushed even more as he kissed at her ear then took a lobe into his mouth to suckle. His left hand rubbed her exposed stomach soothingly. Then he began to kiss her cheek and moved down to her lips.

He pushed the breakfast tray away and gathered the slave girl in his arms. She returned the kiss and his hands began to explore her body. She giggled into the kiss when his hand brushed down near the end of her skirt. He smirked into the kiss and repeated the action.

She giggled again and then the kiss was broken as Yami found her other tickle spots which were almost everywhere. She screamed with laughter and begged for mercy which only caused him to tickle her harder.

She squirmed out of his grasp and ran. He smirked and jumped up. Then he ran after her. She laughed and hid under the bed.

"Come out my prey." Yami purred luringly. She giggled and hid further under the bed. He then sighed and opened the door to the room then closed it and hurried to the bed.

Shelen took the bait and crawled out from under the bed. She looked around and stood only to be tackled by her Pharaoh. They rolled to a halt and Yami was pinning Shelen down. He had a michivious smirk on his face and she looked up at him still giggling.

Suddenly the door opened and Seto appeared.

"Cousin, you are needed-" He stopped when he saw the position Yami and Shelen were in. Yami stood up straight and Shelen stood and hurriedly moved away from Yami.

"Cousin...May I had a word with you?" Seto asked carefully, though his words were careful his expression read 'Now'.

Yami glanced back at Shelen and then at Seto. Yami then nodded and followed the High Priest out of the room leaving Shelen to blush maddly and sulk in embarrassment.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Seto started.

"What do you mean, Seto?" Yami asked his rellative.

"Your slave girl, what were you two doing?" Seto repeated.

"We were just...Messing around?" He shrugged.

"Yami, she is a slave, you are the Pharaoh, King of Egypt! She is only to do your bidding without question!" Seto scolded.

"I know, Seto, but she is MY slave and thus I do with her as I please." Yami replied coldly. The truth was he no longer thought of her as a slave but as a friend.

"I understand but this needs to stop. I see the way you look at her. She is a slave and you are her master. That will never change." Seto argued, "Your father never-"

"My father is not me. I am king now and I shall think of her as I will. Just as you may with Jasmine." Yami said coldly. His crimson eyes hard and merciless. Seto decided it wise to give up at that moment and nodded stiffly before leaving. Yami then sighed to calm himself then returned to the room to find Shelen sulking in a corner.

"Shelen?" Yami questioned worriedly. Her aura was emminating dark dreery waves and it was rather disturbing. But when she heard him call her, she looked up and hurried over to him.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked her. She nodded sincerely with a smile.

"Alright then." He smiled then frowned suddenly. Was what Seto had said true? Was he really starting to like her as more than a companion?

He shook off the thought and looked at her more athoritically.

"I will be in court again today. Would you like to come with me or stay here?" He asked. She only stared at him, "If neither, I give you permittion to explore the palace." Shelen perked up at that.

"But," He said with warning, "You must not leave the gates of the palace. Understand?"

He felt like he was talking to a child so he tried to say it a little less parent-like. She stared at him in amazement. He was going to trust her to be alone outside the room? She could very easily have escaped. Yet the thought no longer seemed necissary. She had grown fond of Yami and enjoyed being around him. But to trust her like that? That was the ultimate trust bond.

She slowly nodded.

"Good." Yami smiled and Shelen waited on the bed for him to dress in his daily attire. She blushed when she saw how truely ATTRACTIVE his body really was. He had a thin yet still muscled figure with an earthly glow to him.

Shelen gulped and looked away as he dressed. When he finished they left the room and he headed to the throne room while Shelen decided to wander the huge place.

**End of chapter 6 I guess. Yami is growning fond of his slave and she is warming up more. The next chapter will have the past-lives of Daren, Jazz, and Kyla (If you don't know who those people are read the 'YGO:Crimson Sapphire' story on my profile). Chapter 7 is coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

YGO:CS-My Only

**A bit of a warning. I am not trying to trash my other OCs. This is just like a less friendly modern day meeting. If you've read Yu-Gi-Oh: Crimson Sapphire then you'll have seen how Jazz treated Shelen before they became friends. Basically their past-lives were the same.**

Ch. 7: Dazel, Jazz, and Kyla

Shelen wandered until she came to a garden. She looked around in awe and suddenly heard voices. She looked to the source and found three teens sitting and creatures floating behind them.

Shelen walked closer and watched what the teens were doing.

A brunett with amythist eyes and tanned skin had a catlike beast floating above her. The boy a sandy brown, dark green eyed had a dragon made of fire floating above him. And the last was Jasmine who had a fox beast floating above her.

The boy was bragging about something and the girls were protesting. Shelen leaned in closer to hear only to trip and fall. She rolled right in front of the group and in their suprise the beasts dissapeared.

Shelen shook her head to clear the dizziness and looked up to see the teens had stood and were staring at her oddly.

"Um, hi..." She said with a nervous smile. Jasmine the one to speak.

"Guys, it's the Pharoah's slave girl." She said in suprise and discust.

"This is her?" The boy asked with a raised eyebrow. The brunett hid behind him in fright.

"Hey, I'm Shelen, nice to meet you." Shelen tried to be friendly despite the rude comments. Wandering the palace was a priblidge and she wanted it to stay one. So she waited for an answer.

"Nice to meet you." Jasmine said. "I'm Jazz, that's Dazel, and the shy one is Kyla."

"Nice to meet you too." Shelen replied smiling.

The teens then sat down again and began to converse. Shelen learned each story.

Dazel had worked for a blacksmith but was one day accused of stealing. He had been arrested and for a while had been a laborer. Then he upgraded to being apprentice to the weaponsmith. Jazz had worked as a whore that seemed out the men. She was arrested and became Seto's slave girl. Kyla had been a loner on the streets. Her parents were drunks and she had been abused a lot until she escaped to the streets. She had been found and arrested. Only to be given position as the assistant to gardening.

They eagerly awaited her story and she was sure they had many guesses on who she had been.

"I was just another kid on the streets." She replied, "And then Y-I mean the Pharoah's guards found me and I became his slave."

"So has he gotten into your pants yet?" Dazel asked. Shelen blushed at that and the girls snickered.

"I hear he shows no mercy, you're lucky to still be alive." Jazz grinned.

"Well...I, um..." She couldn't tell them about the first night. And how she had wanted to kill him the next morning.

"I hear he also makes it REALLY painful." Kyla piped up.

'You have no idea...' Shelen thought biting her lip.

"So has he?" Jazz pressed.

"I...um..." Shelen stammered, "I gotta go!"

She then ran. She heard the teens laughing in the background and remembered the first night yet again. Tears formed in her eyes and she bit back a sob. Suddenly she ran into something hard.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to be out here!" An angry voice said. It was one of the guards. He grabbed her wrists roughly and she tried to pull away.

"Let me go!" She cried, "Let me go!"

"You need to learn a leason!" The guard said and began to pull her away. She continued to protest and plead but he didn't listen. Suddenly a wise voice called them to stop.

"Guard," The voice spoke, "What are you doing to that girl?"

"Lord Akheneden, sir!" The guard said in suprise, "This slave girl is not permitted to leave her master's room without him."

"I told you already, dummy! Ya-My master permitted me to!" Shelen argued.

"Guard, release her. I have spoken with the Pharoah and it is true, she was indeed given permittion." Akheneden said calmly. The guard reluctantly released Shelen and walked away. She turned to her rescuer only to gasp in shock.

It was the High Priest Akheneden, keeper of the millinium eye!

"Thank you, sir." She said, bowing.

"There is no need to thank me," Akheneden replied with a kind smile, "The Pharoah told most of the guards you would be around but I'm afraid that Belzer didn't get the message."

"Well thank you anyway." She said. The two then walked together, side-by-side.

"So you are Shelen." The priest said in amusement.

"How did you-" Shelen started to ask.

"You were seen in court yesterday, remember?" Akheneden replied.

"Oh yeah..."

"But you are very noticable by your appearence. I never thought YOU were the one of Isis prophecy." Akheneden continued.

"What?" She said confused.

"Has no one told you?" Akheneden looked at her suprise. She shook her head.

Then let me tell you." Akheneden said as they entered the sacred temple of the stone slabs.

"It was predicted months ago..."


	8. Chapter 8

YGO:CS-My Only

**I don't really think of Akheneden as a bad guy really. I didn't even find any hate for him until AFTER the Bakura incident. But since in this universe that never happened, Akheneden didn't really have a point to go evil since the millenium items were made differently in this story. I'm still debating whether to make him a villian later on though. But for now I think he's a good person. Also Shelen is finally talking again as you noticed in the last chapter and she will be a LOT nicer to Yami now. Ok I'm done talking, go on and read.**

Ch. 8: Prophecies

"It was precicelly a month ago..." Akheneden began, "We were in the throne room when Isis made the prophecy."

-FLASH BACK-

The throne room was quiet as the priests stood assembled while the Pharaoh, Yami sat on the throne. Isis, the keeper of the millinium taut, suddenly gasped and closed her eyes.

"Priestess Isis? What do you see?" Shada asked.

"This prophecy involves you, my king." Isis said turning to Yami. The teen nodded for her to proceed.

"Soon a powerful ka will come to you and you shall be it's master. This ka is a creature of the night and nearly invisible in it's element. It is nothing like I have ever seen!" Isis said, her voice filled with awe and fear, "It will come to you. In the form of a foreigner. The one with the golden hair and eyes the color of the gemstones of darkness. You will their master and become undefeatable."

The others stared in wonder and shock. What creature could be so powerful as to be nearly unbeatable? Akhenaden stared in amazement. Yami a bit disbelieving.

-FLASH BACK END-

"And then a few weeks later we learned of the thief known as Night Fury. A mysterious girl that hides under the cover of the night and wears all dark clothing. Anyone to catch her either died or she escaped. And then-"

"And then I came in..." Shelen finished bitterly. He nodded after she stammered an appology.

"Yes, the name and discription fit. The guards were stationed to seek you out but you were very hard to find." Akhenaden replied.

"I usually only left my hideout at night." She shrugged. Then stopped as Akhenaden was about to enter the temple of the stone slabs.

"What is it?" Akhenaden asked as he stopped to look at her rigid figure. She stared at the temple and backed away. Something about the place radiated power. But her instincts told her Yami or the priests were the only ones allowed in the temple.

"Slaves cannot travel to such holy ground." She stated simply.

"It is quite alright." Akhenaden said, "There is something in here I wish to show you."

"Something to show me...?" Shelen repeated. She then hesitantly stepped into the temple.

"There." Akhenaden pointed up at the three main Stone Slabs. The top one had a dragon on it, the one under it to the right had a godlike one carved in, the last was a mix between a hawk and a lion.

"The three gods of the Stone Slabs..." Shelen gasped and stepped forward, "Obilisk the Torrmentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Ra the Sun Dragon!"

"Yes, who told you of them?" Akhenaden asked as he joined her.

"No one, I just..." She trailed off. She somehow KNEW who each monster was. But she didn't know how. It was as though she had somehow personally known them.

"Only the Pharaoh can summon these monsters." Akhenaden explained, "None but he can control such power." 'And yet you are able to keep control of yours...'

...

The two left the temple and Shelen thanked the priest again for his help. She then hurried back to the palace and found Yami's room. As she awaited her master she thought of what Akhenaden had told her of the prophecy.

"'With the power of the night beast you shall be unbeatable' huh?" She thought as she lay on the floor. She had not yet been given permittion to be on the bed alone.

"The one with eyes the color of the gemstones of darkness..."

She stood up and walked over to a pitcher of water. She looked at her reflection and saw her dark blue eyes staring up at her. Gemstones of darkness. Sapphires.

"But I can't be the one of the prophecy. Sure I'm pale skinned and have dark eyes. I wear black all the time but don't get hot. Have gold blonde hair. And a creature of the night..." She suddenly staggered backward as she saw a flicker in the reflection to reveal a black dragon.

"No! I just got used to being a slave I will not become a weapon!" Shedeclared to no one in particular. She then turned and saw Yami reentering the room. He looked exausted.

He must have been in court and doing work without a single break.

"You look exausted." Shelen said as he closed the door. He glanced at her with a playful glare then sighed. She walked up to him and removed his cape and 'crown'(A/N: I'll call it a crown) and then the collar that hung at his shoulders and nearly to his chest.

She then began to massage his shoulders and the other teen began to relax.

"Feeling better?" She asked, smiling warmly. He nodded slowly with a sigh.

"How about a nice bath, too?" She asked knowing his answer.

He nodded again and she let go of his shoulders then walked away to get the water ready.

Yami became depressed at the absence of her touch but as she left he couldn't help but stare at her as she walked away to start the bath. He then smirked as an idea formed into his head.

...

Shelen started up the water and announced to Yami that it was ready. But when he entered the room he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around his slave.

"I will only bathe if you do as well." He said, his breath ghosting over her ear causing the slave girl to shiver.

"A-Alright..." She shivered then turned as he widened the gap and stared at him in warning, "But I will change out their." She said pointing back to the sleeping chamber. Yami glanced at where she was pointing and sighed.

"Alright, but you get only five minutes to get undressed. Or I will come get you." He smirked as his slave stared at him in horror.

"Yami!" She cried in shock.

"You know you just wasted two minutes." Yami said. She glared at him halfheartedly and stormed into the next room.

She returned with towels and had one covering her.

"I have already seen you like that before, aibou." Yami pointed out.

"Unwillingly!" She protested earning her a chuckle from the Pharaoh.

"I hate you sometimes." She said dryly. He just smirked at her before they entered the large tub. In modern day it looked like a long rectangular swimming pool only very shallow.

Shelen silently began to wash her master as he moaned in pleasure at the feeling. It was almost like a massage.

"Lord Akhenaden told me about the prophecy." Shelen decided to bring up the subject. Yami went stiff at the news.

"Really? What did he tell you?" He asked.

"He told me about how in the prophecy of the Shadow Beast that the Pharaoh, meaning you, would become master of the power and be unstoppable.

"...True...Why do you ask?" He said.

"Oh, well let's see. The discription was pretty clear. 'Hair of gold, eyes of sapphire, and wears dark clothing.' Pretty obvious why they captured me now." She said casually but gradually growing irritated.

"Shelen-"

"No, forgive me master, but I understand now why you are trying to both break me AND befriend me. The rapes," She stuck her index finger out and placed her other index finger on top in a way of counting. Yami grew sheepish at the reminder of raping Shelen, "The sharing," She counted two, "The 'wander around with me and get used to the place'," Yami was about to protest but she stopped him, "And the kissing and lastly the wandering around the palace then nearly getting beaten up after snotty lucky servants talked about how it is obvious you got into my pants."

"Shelen I was trying to earn your trust to-Wait? They WHAT?" Yami exclaimed. NO one spoke like that to her. He regretted the rapes and the claiming her as his without her say in the matter. But talking about it in public? That was punishable.

"Who were they?" Yami asked as he turned to look at her.

"It doesn't matter. Cause after that I doubt I'll be able to leave this room again unless I'm on a leash." Shelen said bitterly.

"And why is that?" He questioned.

"Well, 1) I snapped at you, and 2) I doubt that it was the last time they'll do that." She replied.

"Shelen, just because you are a slave doesn't mean that you don't get a say in things. Expecially in this situation. What those slaves said was uncalled for, I will have them suverilly punished for their actions." Yami assured her, "Now, who were they?"

"...Jasmine, Dazel, and Kyla..." She said quietly.

'Seto allowed his slave to speak like this? And the other two? Both have control of their Ka, I was sure they were told of the conciquences for such an act.' Yami thought angrily. He then glanced behind him at Shelen who was blushing and looking down as she continued to clean her master.

'I WILL make them suffer for this.' He declared. Then he made her look up by turning toward her and capturing her lips in a kiss. She atimatcally responded by kissing him back.

Shelen no longer feared Yami. In fact she no longer felt fear at even speaking to him. She had returned to her cocky self. But was that a good thing?

**Fluff, hints, and more fluff. I dunno, I just wanna say something.**


	9. Chapter 9

YGO:CS-My Only (9)

**More meaness done to Shelen by the three OCs. Bakura, being a close friend of theirs in this story is out for rvenge too,**

Ch. 9: Revenge

Shelen awoke with a yawn and stretched rather cat-like then looked around. She glanced at the bed and saw Yami was still asleep. She smirked.

"What I wouldn't give to capture that face in a picture." She said to herself, "The whole city would love to see THIS."

Suddenly the Pharaoh cracked open one eyelid and glanced at her.

"You do that I will screw you so hard you won't be able to walk for a month." He warned teasingly.

"Aww, but you look so cute when you're asleep, Mighty Pharaoh." She grinned innocently.

"And only you will ever see this side of me." Yami retorted as he sat up. Shelen just shrugged and also got up.

"So what are your plans for today, my Pharaoh?" Shelen asked as she walked over to gather his extra belongings such as cape and jewlery.

"Mmm...I think today I only need to go to sword practice and an hour in court then the rest of my day is free." Yami replied. He only recalled half of what Siamon had said.

"So what will I need to do then?" Shelen asked.

"Well, you could stay here," Yami nearly laughed at the bordom he saw in her eyes, "Or explore the palace again. I will come find you in two hours."

"Alright then, Pharaoh, I will see you in two hours." Shelen nodded and was about to walk over to fetch the Pharaoh's sword, when she felt a hand cup her cheek. She looked up and saw Yami's soft crimson eyes gaze at her.

"My Pharaoh?" Shelen questioned then felt his lips on her's. She let him kiss her then he pulled away and smiled.

"Just Yami will do." He said.

"Um, ok...Ph-I mean Yami." Shelen smiled back. It felt right to call him by name. Out loud.

Yami felt an urge to kiss Shelen again. Or even to hear her scream his name. But he would wait this time. Wait for her to let him. So he settled with planting a short kiss on her forehead then they left the room.

Shelen went down to the guarden to explore again. She had been out there for only a few minutes before she suddenly felt a blow to her face.

Shelen staggered backward and held her cheek. A fist had appeared in the bushes.

"That's for tattling, bitch!" Came a familiar voice. Then Jazz emerged from the bushes.

"Thanks to you, Dazel, Kyla, and I got whipped!" She yelled. She looked in pain and as though she had been crying, but her eyes held hatred and anger.

"I didn't-" Shelen tried to explain. Then Jazz pushed her down and glared at her. Dazel and Kyla had also revealed themselves. They looked just as bad.

She stared up at each of them in turn and then out of the corner of her eye saw a flash of metal.

She rolled away and stood up to see a tanned albino teen with a sword. He glared at her as well.

"Get her, Bakura! Get her!" Yelled Dazel. Bakura ran at Shelen again and she closed her eyes. It was all flooding back. When her eyes were revealed again she held an alert and wild look about them. She jumped out of the way again and this time grabbed a dagger from her belt. She then used the dagger to block the next blow.

She glared at her opponent and her eyes narrowed. Bakura then ran at her again and this time managed to cut her. The feel of warm red liquid reached Shelen's senses and she felt it hit her lips. At that moment she was def to all around her. All that she could see was her opponent and all she could hear was her heart pumping.

She sprang into full alert and feigned more attacks. She dodged and rolled then made a swirve and slashed below first. Then she flipped up and ran to the side as Bakura lunged and she feigned.

She then found his opening and took the chance to slash at him again.

Blood hit her dagger and the ground. She saw the blood and lifted her dagger up to stare at it. She then stuck her tongue out and it touched the cold metal coated in the sweet liquid. She then smirked and looked back up.

The other teens gasped as they saw the feral look in her eye and the lust for blood. This was the Night Fury that they had feared before capture. THIS was their greatest threat.

But Bakura wasn't one to turn down a challenge. He ran at the girl and tried to cut her as well. She chuckled and side stepped. She then out right grinned as she attacked. Blood splattered the ground.

...

Yami sighed from his place on the throne. He really didn't care about the ka sealing, so why bother to pay attention?

His thoughts were actually on Shelen. She had been so sweet the last couple of days and proved to be a wonderful companion. But he still wondered about her odd animal-like habits. The inhuman purrs, the catlike nuzzling, once while he had been searching for tickle spots he had come across the one under her chin.

-FLASH BACK-

Yami and Shelen sat in silence on the bed. Happily content with merely cuddling. But then he began to brush his hand up and down her sides. Earning him giggles and squirming from the girl.

He then stroked her hair and then behind her ear. He heard a soft moaning purr at the attention and smirked. He then moved to scratch gentally near her jaw line and neck. He suprisingly felt her foot twitch like a dog's would if scratched in the right place, and tickled below her chin. Right under the middle of her jaw he scratched a little deeper and Shelen shuddered then fell limp at his side. Falling into him.

He stared at his slave and heard a content sigh. He smirked and continued to stroke her hair.

-END FLASH BACK-

Yami realized he was smiling at that moment and quickly corrected himself. He then focused back on the court.

"How much longer do I have to sit here, Siamon?" Yami asked his advisor.

"Not much longer, Great Pharaoh." The old man replied. Yami could sense a smirk under the veil the man wore over his mouth to hide his beard and mustache. Yami then turned back to watch the last of court.

...

Bakura stood huffing and puffing as Shelen stood only slightly exausted. She glared with mirthless chuckles. Bakura was finished.

"Jazz, maybe this was a bad idea! Bakura's all scratched up and the Pharaoh's slave girl is barely breaking a sweat!" Dazel told Jazz from the background. Jazz though was watching in horrified awe at the demonic glory of the pale teen cloaked in black.

Before the girl had been a timid, friendly person with a gentle touch. But right there she looked like warrior of Hell.

This is the NIGHT FURY, Jazz thought in amazement, She is the one all have been taught to fear. The killer of the shadows.

"Bakura! Fall back! You can't win this!" Jazz shouted. Bakura looked to his comrades and saw concern and fear in their eyes.

"This is the proper look you low-lives should show me." Shelen chuckled evilly, "You should think twice before attacking someone."

Jazz, Dazel, Kyla, and-Grudgingly-Bakura soon backed up and fled. Shelen smirked as she watched them leave. Then the blood lust left her and she sighed. She then looked to her blood-soaked dagger and took up the hem of her already bloody shirt and slid the dagger sides along the fabric to leave only a red tint to the metal.

"I should wash it properly soon." Shelen told herself then walked away.

...

Yami finally left Court and walked outside to find Shelen. He looked around and then headed for the guarden. He froze at what he saw there.

Puddles of blood were dotting the stones and dust of the path. A trail of the blood was leading away from the scene.

Was there a fight? Yami wondered. He then followed the trail until he came to a pond and saw Shelen kneeling at the banks of the pond and seemed to be washing something.

Yami walked up to her and tried to see what she was doing but stopped midwalk to see that her clothes and skin were covered in tears and blood stains.

She looked up and turned to look at him. Her face too was speckled with the red life-liquid.

"You're done already?" She sounded suprised. Yami just stared at her as he took in the sight.

Her beautiful golden hair had been dampened with blood and her clothes were tattered and torn. But her eyes held joy at seeing her master again, despite her expression reflecting mild interest.

"What happened to you?" Yami finally asked.

"Huh? Oh..." Shelen looked down at that. Would Yami be angry with her? Or worse. "I...Got in a fight..."

"A fight?"

Yami then made her face him and inspected her. She had a few scratches that he could see but it was hard to know for sure how many wounds were could become infected.

"Pharaoh, I'm fine." She sighed.

"How can you be fine, you are covered in blood."

"Really, it isn't my blood."

"Then who's is it?"

"No ones. Just the idiot that attacked me."

"Shelen-"

"I'm alright, Yami! I am the Night Fury!" She snapped. Then imediately regretted her words. She may as well have just dug her own grave.

**Confused with the end of chapter? Don't be, I'll explain in the next chapter in the Author's note at the top.**


	10. Chapter 10

YGO:CS-My Only

**I lied, explanation is at the bottom. Sorry.**

Ch. 10: Lovers

Yami stared at her, stunned. Shelen, HIS Shelen, was the Night Fury? The most feared of the street criminals? How could this be? She was so weak looking. So vulnerable.

"M-My Pharaoh?" Shelen seemed unsure what to say. Yami just stared ahead as he tried to make sense of her outburst.

It did make SOME sense. After all she was described as one that wears dark clothing.

"M-Master, I-I'm sorry I yelled..." She tried to appoligized. Yami then stood up straight and held a hand out to help her stand as well.

He then without a word picked her up bridal-style and headed toward the inside of the palace where they returned to his chambers and he imidiatly took her to into the large bathing chamber where he set her down.

"Get cleaned up then we will talk." Yami said then he walked away leaving her to the task. She stripped of her clothes and then noticed she really had reopened a lot of wounds in the fight, then slowly and carefully slipped into the warm water. She had a feeling that Yami had requested the water be heated on their way back.

She then began to silently wash off the dirt, blood, and grime from her body. Next she washed over her back. When she had finished she stepped out to find a towel sitting on the side for her and she dried off then saw some fresh clothes also there for her. It was black again at least. But this time she also saw jewelry.

Two gold armbands, wristbands, and anklebands were lain neatly on the clothes. She was curious by this but then she put on the clothes and then the jewelry so as not to anger the Pharaoh. She then walked out of the chamber and saw Yami sitting on the bed waiting for her. He motioned for her to come and she did obeydiantly.

She climbed up and sat nextto him. They were silent for a while after that.

"I see you are wearing the clothes I set out for you." Yami finally spoke. She nodded and glanced down at her attire to see she was wearing a long black skirt and a thick black scarf of sorts around her chest with a thinner seethrough scarf draped carefully over the first and sliding down each arm to the elbowpit.

She blushed as she also saw the threaded hem of the skirt and where it dipped into a V shaped belt looking top of the skirt. It really went well with her jewelry too.

"Y-Yes...Thank you." She said nervously.

"You're welcome." He replied then all was quiet again. It was odd. She had thought for sure that Yami was going to have her arrested or exucuted. She thought he would question about her and if she truely was the Night Fury.

He then suddenly leaned down and she felt his lips on hers. It was a soft gentle kiss and she stayed put. He then pulled away and she blushed. He had never been that gentle before. Sure he had kissed her plenty before. But that was different. The time right then was almost...Loving.

"W-What was that for?" She asked curiously. He only smiled.

"Close your eyes." He then said and she did. She then heard him move away and she turned to sit on her knees and face a wall while she waited. After a few moments she felt something rather cool touching her neck. Her first instinct said it was a blade that would slit her throat. But she stayed put.

The thing did not move away from her neck and soon something else hit her lightly below the first. She then was being ed pulled away from the bed. She obeyed still unsure of the thing that was on her throat. Then she walked as though being guided to somewhere.

"You can open your eyes now." Yami told her. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped silently at what she saw.

Around her neck was a golden collar of sorts with a sapphire hanging from the collar.

"A sapphire to match your eyes, beloved." She heard Yami whisper in her ear. His hot breath against her skinmade her mentally shiver with pleasure. Then she realized what he had said before.

"'Beloved'?" She repeated and turned to look at him.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Yami asked.

"N-No! No there isn't but it almost sounds as though we're..."

She then gasped and looked at Yami in suprise. He wasn't...They couldn't...Could they?

"Yami, what if-What about the council?" She asked.

"I don't care about the council. I just know that I love you." Yami replied.

"Yami..." She whispered. Then without thinking she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was a bit surprised by the action but soon kissed her back with as much passion.

When the kiss broke they both stared into eachothers eyes.

"I love you too." Shelen finished.

**-Lemon starts here-**

He then picked her up bridal-style again and set her down gently. She lay on the bed and was given both good and bad memories by the position. All involving Yami.

But soon those memories were left in the past when she felt Yami's lips on hers again. She gave into the kiss imediatly and allowed him entrance. She didn't bother to fight against the tongue that entered her mouth and allowed it to explore the inside of her mouth.

At the same time Yami was unwrapping her thin scarf and she moved her upperbody up a bit to make it easier. When the first scarf was off he made quick work with the second one. Then his hands brushed along her exposed chest. He broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck making heated hickies as he went to let everyone know she was his.

He then made quick work of her skirt and moved away to gaze upon the pale beauty. She truely was a remarkable girl and she was his alone.

He then got up and smirked when he heard her whimper. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it carelessly to the floor with the other clothes then his waist wrap went next. He then returned to the girl and began to kiss her again.

She moaned into the kiss and tried to push up against him but he kept her steady. Then when he was sure she ready. He slid his member into her and she gasped with the sudden intrusion. He then waited for her to let him know when she was ready. She shifted her hips up slightly and he began to move.

They were at it for a while. She continued to moan his name and he hit her protate head on the first time causing her to cry out his name. He was pleased he had remembered where it was. He then continued to hit it. Faster and harder. Finally she screamed his name as he was close to release.

"YAMI!" She cried.

"SHELEN!" He also moaned out and released inside her. He then collapsed and rolled to the side slightly still burrows inside her. He held her close and she smiled at him.

**-End Lemon-**

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back. Then they shared another small kiss before they fell asleep.

**Finally they are together for real. I know some of you don't like lemon and others thought this was too short of a lemon scene. Well I am sorry for both. I don't write lemon very often and I may not write anymore for a while-**

**Yami: I doubt it.**

**Shut up!**

**-Anyway this chapter was more fluffy I guess and I know some might be confused but the reason for this is that Shelen is the famed thief known as 'The Night Fury' and is pretty much to be exacuted if captured. So Yami and the others didn't know this and thought Shelen was just another slave. So that's why she would be in HUGE trouble if she was discovered. She accidentally let it slip out and now Yami knows as well as Jazz and her group. That will definitely come back to haunt Shelen.**


	11. Chapter 11

YGO:CS-My Only

**Note: This chapter holds some Tea bashing in a way. I don't hate Tea, I just thought a queen Teana would be a bitch. I dunno.**

Ch. 11: Punished

The next morning, Shelen awoke and found that she was pressed against Yami again. She remembered the night before and purred as she snuggled up to her new lover.

He stirred and looked down at her. She smiled up at him.

"Good morning, Yami." She said. He smiled back and they shared a good morning kiss. Then he kissed her on the forehead and they got up.

"So what's your scedual for today?" She asked.

"Well I have combat practice today, then more court, and then I have the rest of the day with you." He said as smirked at her when she blushed at the last activity on the agenda.

"Could I watch you practice?" She asked.

"Of course. Perhaps someday I may even be able to spar with you." He replied.

"I look forward to learning your skills." She smiled. They then left the room and headed to the outside where Yami met up with a man that would be his instructor. Or sparring partner.

Yami took off his shirt and grabbed his sword then they began to do the before match excersizes. Once done with that they began to spar. Shelen watched each stroke and studied each feign and each blow. She smiled, thinking back to the times she would spar with her old teacher.

She was thrown out of her thoughts when Yami walked up to her with a sword. She looked up and stared at it curiously.

"Balkol does not believe that you are worthy of sword fighting. Why don't you prove him otherwise?" Yami smirked at her and she grabbed the sword then walked over to Balkol. He took on a fighting stance and she too took the stance.

"Perhaps I shall go easy on you since you are a woman." Balkol sudgested.

"Don't. I prefer to fight an apponent with honor." She replied.

Yami sat back and watched the two begin to spar. Shelen would feign and block. Then when she found an opening, would strike. Soon an audience came. They watched in interest and some shouted out comments to Balkol. Some encouraging words. Others poking fun at him for being bested by a woman.

Yami smirked he had heard of her skills but didn't think they were THAT good. She continued to feign and lunge. Her style of fighting was so different as though from a different region.

She then stopped when her sword nearly hit Balkol's back.

"Here's a lesson you should have learned; 'Only turn your back to a corpse'!" She said and moved her sword to block his next attack. Yami blinked. He had never heard that lesson. No one in the kingdom had.

She then did something that struck them all amazed, she managed to disarm Balkol. He fell and she put the sword to his throat. Her position ready to stab into it at any moment. Then she dropped the stance and held a hand out for Balkol to take.

He lightly slapped it away and stood up on his own. She smirked and walked away. In the prossess she flipped the sword to where the hilt was facing up and the blade down then handed it to Yami and waited for him by the entrance to the training grounds. Yami put his shirt back on and followed her after putting the swords away.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked when they were far enough away.

"My Sensie taught me. Well actually my friend I should say. She taught me everything I know about survival."

"Well she must be an exelent teacher." Yami complemented. Shelen smiled and they shared a small kiss when they broke the kiss Shimon was seen walking up to them.

"Pharaoh!" He said and Yami groaned. Shelen laughed and stepped away so as not to meet the old man's wrath as well. As she walked away she heard Shimon scolding Yami and Yami acting like he was innocent.

She took another walk in the garden and wondered if Kaze would have liked the place.

Kaze. The name brought good and bad thoughts. Good thoughts because Kaze had been such a food friend. Bad thoughts because of her untimely death.

Shelen bit her lip to keep from crying. There was no use crying over spilt blood. That was what Kaze had told her once when she had seen Kaze kill a man that had nearly killed Shelen.

She was pulled from her thoughts again when she came face to face with a girl roughly around Shelen's age. She had short brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She also had a nice figure.

"Um, hello..." Shelen said akwardly as she came closer to the girl.

"What is a slave doing out here." The girl scoffed. Shelen gaped at her.

"What?" Shelen asked.

"Slaves aren't allowed in the gardens and-" The girl stopped when she noticed Shelen was wearing GOLD arm and wristbands when slaves were clearly only allowed to wear bronze. She also must have seen Shelen's collar with the sapphire hanging from it.

"Stealing too." The girl said.

"STEALING?" Shelen said getting really angry, "For your information, lady, Yami GAVE me these!" She gestured to her jewelry, "AND he LET me come here. So I don't know who you THINK you are but you need to mind your OWN business!"

The girl stared at Shelen in shock. Never had she been spoken to like that.

"How dare you speak to me AND call MY husband by his given name!" She shrieked.

HUSBAND? Shelen gaped. Yami was MARRIED? She let her rage get the best of her and countered.

"He allowed me to call him that too! And for you information I don't give a rats ASS if you're his wife or his B-" She didn't finish because the girl had backhanded her. Hard.

"Guards!" The girl called out.

"Queen Teana?" The guards came running.

"This slave has stolen from my chambers!" Teana lied. Shelen looked up shock and horror. She had done nothing of the SORT!

The guards looked at Shelen. She stared back at them. They then grabbed her roughly and pulled her along with Teana leading the way.

...

They entered the throneroom and Yami looked up to see Shelen being led in. He didn't even remember requesting her to come. Then he saw Teana. She walked over to him and sat on the arm of the throne.

"Teana, what is my slave doing here?" Yami asked her.

"She has stolen from us and claims you have 'given' her the stolen items." Teana said. She then leaned close to Yami, "Have her thrown in the dungeon."

Shelen looked up at him pleadingly. He could just tell by the look in her eyes she was pleading him not to listen to Teana. When Yami didn't respond, Teana took charge.

"Take the slave to the dungeon." She ordered. Yami then stood.

"No!" He said. They all looked at him oddly.

"Yami?" Teana questioned.

"T-Take her to be whipped." He said. His words choked slightly as he sat down again. Shelen looked at him in shock. He felt his heart break as he saw the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. Then she was taken away and the doors closed behind them.

...

Her screams could be heard thoughout the underground dungeon as the whip lashed into her mercilessly. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks mix with the blood in her mouth from biting her lip the first ten lashes.

Soon the final lash came and she knew it would be the worse. The last scream from her throat carried on to be heard throughout the palace. Throughout all of Egypt even. It was a terrible sound. And it brought pain to all the hearts of the ones listening and feeling remorse. It was such a sad unearthly sound. Like a shriek of a creature of the heavens being slain.

Yami felt the pain worse of all and when he got back to his chambers he began to cry.

**I had to have her wipped SOME time. Sorry guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

YGO:CS-My Only

**Yami feels guilty and Shelen feels betrayed. Also more Tea-bashing.**

Ch. 12: Forgive Me

Shelen returned to the Pharaoh's chambers after the whipping was over. Her throat was sore from her screams and her back burned with pain. She walked through the doors and didn't even notice Yami sitting on the bed. She just collapsed onto the matress with a muffled wimper and lay there.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and glanced at Yami. He was looking at her with concern and saddness. She just looked away again and buried her face in a pillow.

"Would you like me to have a healer dress your wounds?" He offered. She didn't answer.

"You could get an infection if you don't."

"I don't care." She mumbled.

"You don't care?" He repeated.

"I don't care what you do. Just do what ever you want. You are the Pharaoh after all." She explained. He caught a hint of harshness to her words.

"I wlii call up a healer then. But not because I am Pharaoh but because I care about you." He said and got up to inform a guard to tell someone to bring the healer.

"Because you care? If you care so much then why did you have me whipped?" She propped her elbows up and looked at him.

"I did not want to have you punished. But I didn't have a choice. It would be too risky to allow you to get away with-"

"But you GAVE me these!" She protested as she gestured to the gold ardorning her neck and arms.

"Yes but it isn't every day a king gives a SLAVE something like this." He reasoned.

"So that's the only reason you let that bitch have her way?" Shelen spat.

"Teana is the queen. She had every right to-"

"Yami, why didn't you tell me you have a queen, anyway? Also if you love her so much why are you calling me your LOVER?"

"I don't LOVE her. She is my sister. We were set in an ARRANGED marriage. It was only to produce an heir."

"An heir?" Shelen looked at him in suprise.

"Yes, after my father died and when I was old enough were supposed to concieve an heir to the throne." Yami explained.

"And I'm guessing you haven't yet?"

"No, I keep telling her I'm not ready. I never even agreed to the marriage anyway."

"I see. So that's why instead of her you keep getting into MY pants." Shelen said annoyed.

"What? No!" Yami said in shock, "I am not trying to 'Get in Your pants'. I'm just-"

"I'm kidding, Yami." She giggled at his flustered expression. He frowned.

"That was NOT nice." He growled playfully and kissed her ear. She blushed.

"Yami, no. Not tonight I just got whipped, remember?" She said and he moved away. The doors then opened and the healer walked in. He walked over to Shelen and Yami. Yami then got up off the bed and allowed the healer room to work.

Shelen hissed and wimpered in pain as the healer dressed her wounds and bandaged them. Then he told her to change the bandages once every few days and if they got worse to let him know. He then bowed to Yami and walked out of the room.

Once Shelen's whip wounds were covered she was able to sit up but was still careful with her back. Yami returned to the bed and gathered her gently into his arms. He hugged her as best he could and she hugged him back.

"Can you ever forgive me?" He whispered.

"Always." She whispered back. They then shared a gentle kiss.

**More fluff. Ugh! XD**

**Ok, so thanks for all the reviews ^^ I'll update again soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

YGO:CS-My Only

Ch. 13: Her Spirit

Over the next few weeks Shelen was permitted to wander again. She avoided Teana at all cost. Not out of fear but because if she saw the bitch again she would slit her throat.

Yami had laughed at the threat when Shelen had told him about it and told her to go right ahead. He then left to do his court duties and she was left to wander around again. She walked through the gardens again and wandered around the palace rooms. She even looked into the herum where she saw some of the women and herum slaves.

She wasn't particularly even vaguely interested in the herum and had never really cared much about other women in the herum. They all acted snide and as though no one else mattered.

She soon found the library where she walked around in there. She took a scroll gently from the shelf and took it in her hands. She then skimmed through it. Nothing to interesting. Only some history records. What she really wanted were some recorded stories about the Egyptian Gods.

Shelen had always been intrigued by the stories of the gods and before becoming a criminal would try to learn more any chance she got. Finally she found some and went over to read them at a lone table.

...

She was reading for a good half hour or so when she was suddenly interupted.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up to see a man looking at her. He didn't look very pleased but also didn't look upset. Just curious.

"I'm sorry." Shelen said and set the scroll she had been reading from down, "I was just reading some-"

"Reading?" The man looked suprised. She nodded.

"I never thought a slave could read." He sounded impressed.

"Well...Before I was a slave a...Friend taught me." She explained.

"Interesting. Well if that is all you're doing, could you give me a hand with these. The pharaoh has been looking at some past records of a certain criminal for a while. And I just need you to put these back for me." He handed her the pile of scrolls and she took them to the shelf he told her to go to.

She set the scrolls on a table and stuck them one by one carefully into the correct cubby holes. But one of the scrolls fell and unrolled. She cursed and bent down to grab the scroll again but froze when she saw a cetain name.

'Night Fury.'

She looked around to make sure no one was watching her and picked up the scroll. She unrolled it more then read more.

'Night Fury strikes again. Three people, drunken criminals no doubt, are found dead with for claw streaks painted with blood upon the wall of the street they were found in. Investigators say that it was the work of Night Fury and that this mysterious criminal has used only a knife against these men.'

They were records of her past 'crimes'. She read more and each one resulted in her frowning more and more until she couldn't read any more and put the rest of the scrolls back in their cubbies. She would have to have a talk with her Pharaoh. And soon.

...

Later after she finished in the library she decided to take a walk and clear her head. She walked through the gardens and sat down by the pond again.

Yami had told Shelen to take it easy and allow her wounds to heal propperly but she still did her work. But as she was wandering she was drawn to the stone tablet temple. She stood outside the temple. Yami had not permitted her to enter the temple and the last time she had been there she had been with Akehneden.

She stood in front of the large building and just stared.

"Shelen." Came a whisper. She looked around.

"Shelen..." The whisper came again. It was coming from inside the temple. Shelen looked around then walked forward.

"Shelen...Shelen..." The voice whispered still. She soon was running toward the temple the voice was growing louder and louder. Then it stopped as she was standing right in front of the entrance to the temple.

She then walked forward. And stood in front of the three god stone slabs. Slifer, Ra, and Obilisk. She stood and stared at them. Then upside down pyramid began to glow. And then as the light faded a very familiar black dragoness stood in front of Shelen. Golden eyes warm with kindness.

"Hello, little one, it has been a while."

**Enter creepy music here XD**

**Who could the mysterious dragon be? How is she familiar with shelen? When did Shelen learn how to read? Why do I keep asking weird questions? Dunno. R & R, I'll get back to you shortly. **


	14. Chapter 14

YGO:CS-My Only

**Last time a dragon appeared. What does she have to do with Shelen? Find out now.**

Ch. 14: Reunion

"Hello, Little One, it has been a while."

"Kaze!" Shelen cried and ran to the dragoness. She lowered her head and allowed Shelen to hug her and kiss her all over her face.

"Yes, Shelen. It is me." Kaze said and nuzzled into her friend.

"But how? You were..."

"I know Shelen. But the Creator has given me a special job. I am to become your Ka."

"My Ka? But how is that possible?" Shelen asked.

"I am now a part of you. I am your guardian spirit and you are now MY master."

"Kaze, I could never-"

"Do not say that Shelen. I would have no other as my master. I now serve you. Now tell me about the pharaoh. Is he as handsome as you think he is?"

"Kaze!"

"Oh alright. Fine tell me about your life later. For now you need to get out of here." Kaze looked over at the entrance to the temple. Shelen nodded.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

"Of course you will." Kaze replied and with a last nuzzle, faded away. "I will come when you need me. All you must do is call."

Shelen was left with the remainents of Kaze's warmth before she hurried out of the temple.

...

Shelen returned to the room and waited for Yami's return. She sat on the bed and thought about Kaze's appearence. So she was now a guardian spirit. And Shelen was her vessel.

It actually made her feel better about things. As though she wasn't as alone anymore. Yeah, she had Yami. And he was a good person but she was still glad to know that Kaze was always with her.

She then frowned. What would the council say though? Isis's prophecy must have been telling them of Kaze. If they found out they would surely take Kaze away again. She could NOT let that happen. And to make sure it wouldn't she vowed not to tell even Yami about it until she was sure it was safe.

Speaking of Yami, at that moment he walked in. He looked tired again and she smiled at his appoach. He walked over to her and collapsed onto the bed. She smiled and leaned down, brushing her hair out of the way, and Yami pulled her down the rest of the way where they shared a passionate kiss. He then rolled over so that she was pinned under him.

"Yami, not tonight. You look exausted as it is." She said. He sighed in defeat at that, too tired to argue, and got off of her. She sat up and he took off his shirt and jewelry that could hurt. Then they got in bed and he pulled her close to him. She snuggled into the warmth eagerly.

"Good night, Shelen." Yami said.

"Good night, Yami." She replied and then drifted off as he planted a small kiss on her forehead before also drifting off to sleep. It felt as though Kaze was draping a black wing over them as they slept. And in a way she had.

**Some explainations and some fluff. Not much else to say other than that it's almost over.**


	15. Chapter 15

YGO:CS-My Only

Ch. 15: Secrets

"Yami..." Shelen said as they were in the pharaoh room, a room where Yami can be alone or with someone else alone. At the moment the two were sitting on the couch.

"Yes?" Yami looked down at her.

"Why haven't you said anything about me being the Night Fury?"

He didn't answer right away.

"I did debate it at first. But now I am glad I didn't. I proved I love you that night and I will not betray you." He said.

She stared at him. He really was willing to risk it all for her.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Yami assured her. She smiled and they shared a small kiss.

"But what if someone found out?"

"About what?"

"Both. Me being the Night Fury and us being lovers?"

"Then I will do anything to protect you. I won't let you die. If you were to leave me I would lose hope in life. I would die as well."

"That's sweet of you to say that, Yami. But I also want to know one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Say a slave had a ka. And this ka was dangerous but also good. What would happen?"

"Well, the priests would need to hear about it and get permittion from me to capture it. Some servants have ka but they are supervised and checked once in a while to make sure they aren't turning evil. But a slave would need their ka taken or they would have a chance to turn on Egypt and attack their master. Why?"

"No reason..." She said quietly. So she had broken three laws of a slave so far. Harboring a ka. Being a former criminal that was supposed to be on Death Row. AND being the pharaoh's lover. She was a dead man. Or woman.

"Shelen? Are you alright? You look pale?" Yami placed a hand to her forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine. And...You do realize I'm ALWAYS pale, right?" She asked.

"Oh, right..." He blushed a bit and smiled sheepishly.

"But still, I'm fine." She said.

"Alright. But if you want to talk about it at all, I'm here for you." He said and kissed her forehead softly. She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

...

"Where am I?" Shelen looked around. The area around her was dark and dreary. A sorrowful moan was heard and skreeches as well. Suddenly a dark shadow flew over-head in the form of smoke. The red eyes of the shadowy phoenix glared at Shelen. She stepped back in fear and realized she was on a small black rock. An island in nothingness.

The dark bird that looked to be made of the shadows themselves hovered in front of her. She stared into the eyes with fear. Suddenly, though a roar was heard and a large black dragon almost the size of the phoenix and made of the same substance swooped down and hovered protectively in front of Shelen. Glaring at the phoenix with it's piercing golden eyes.

"Away demon! She is not your master's yet!" The dragon commanded. Her voice held much athority. The phoenix's eyes narrowed and it disappeared.

"She will be...Soon..." It's voice faded. It was a deep baritone.

'That voice! Was that-' Shelen thought as she watched the creature disappear.

The dragon then turned on Shelen and she gasped. The dragon then landed and the shadows around her shifted and twisted. Then they disappeared and a woman about Shelen's age was in the beasts place. She had short wild black hair and was wearing all black with gold trimmings. Her golden eyes were slit-pupiled and her skin was pale. On her elf-like ears were gold earrings. On the right were 2 rings at the top and 3 studs at the bottom. The opposite was on the left ear.

She also wore gold armbands and wristbands. Around her neck was a black leather spike collar and around her long black tail that snaked out behind her was a gold tailband.

She was barefoot which were clawed and had clawed fingers. Her large black wings that were raised slightly from behind her had gold bands around the main arm of the wings.

"Hello, Little One. It has been a long time." The woman smiled kindly.

"Windchaser!" Shelen cried out happily and ran to her friend.

"No, Little One, I am not Windchaser any longer. Now I am Kaze. Just as my spirit beast form is."

"Kaze, where are we?"

Kaze frowned at that and stared out in hate at the land beyond.

"The Shadow Realm." She finally answered.

"Shadow Realm?" Shelen looked around. It certainly wasn't called that for the shadows. That was for sure(sarcastic much?).

"The realm of demons and monsters alike. You could say it is the place the souls of evil go." Kaze explained.

"But you aren't evil! What are you doing here?"

"I was not always a good person, Shelen. Before I met you I did crimes that I regret but can never repent. I was sent here for my previous actions."

"So am I dead?" Shelen looked around.

"No, Little One, you are not dead. Notice how I am nearly tranceparent in your eyes? It is because you do not belong in this world."

"Is there any way to bring you out of here?" Shelen asked.

"No, I am afraid it is not possible. The closest thing to escape is in my ka state. But that will never be enough."

"So there's nothing I can do for you?"

Kaze smiled kindly at Shelen.

"You always were a sweet girl." Kaze said and hugged Shelen.

"No, I wasn't. You were the only one I ever showed this side to. I'm not sweet at all. I'm a murderer and a thief." Shelen said bitterly. Kaze frowned and pulled away slightly. Her claws rested gently on Shelen's shoulders.

"Shelen, you are not like me. You have light. Light that I have seen in no other. You are good and the Creator saw this. He has blessed you with a second chance to find love with the Pharaoh. You are destined to be."

Kaze then looked up and craned her neck to look out to the side in the distance. Her eyes narrowed and she growled.

"You must go. Now." Kaze commanded. She then let go of Shelen and ran off the edge of the island. She was engulfed in black smoke and formed back into the dragon again. The dragon made of whispy smoke as though made in hasty strokes of a pen against paper. The dragon flew off.

Shelen watched her deceesed friend depart and was filled with emptiness. Then she was engulfed in shadows herself. Everything went black.

**Who do you think the shadowy Pheonix was? Guess and you will learn the answer. Some time after this. I'm sure things are getting confusing. I'll explain.**

**Kaze is a demon (sorta) dragon and can turn into a humanoid. She also has a shadw form and a dragon form so that's why that is going on. Also the Shadow Realm scene is apart of a dream. Also Kaze was also known as Windchaser. Because Kaze means wind in Japanese.**


	16. Chapter 16

YGO:CS-My Only (16)

**The plot thickens and we reach near the end.**

Ch. 16: Night Fury

Shelen awoke with a start and sat up straight in bed. She looked around in fear and sighed when she realised she was in the Pharaoh's sleeping chambers. She looked down and saw Yami still asleep. He shifted slightly in his sleep but other than that he did not awaken. Shelen sighed again and lay back down. She then snuggled up to her Pharaoh and breathed in his familiar scent.

...

Yami sat in the throne room later that day. Seto was standing next to him and talking about things he didn't particularly care about. Until he heard a familiar name.

"The Night Fury hasn't been spotted in a while, my Pharaoh." Seto was saying.

"Yes, it has been a while since I last heard anything about it." Yami nodded. He had to play dumb if Shelen was to be safe.

"Yes, it seems odd doesn't it?"

"Why would it be odd?"

"Night Fury was said to attack almost every night. The best nights it attacked on a dark moon." Seto said.

"It was a dark moon last night, I see why this is strange." Yami nodded, "But for all we know the Night Fury could have moved on and gone to another city. What would they possibly want here?"

"To get to the Pharaoh." Seto stated simply.

Yami had to muster all his will not to look shocked. If Seto knew anything Yami couldn't give him reason to suspect Shelen.

"Perhaps to discuised themself as a slave? Or a servant. I noticed your slave girl wears bla-"

"That's enough, Seto." Yami said firmly.

"I was merely pointing out possibilities." Seto shrugged.

"Seto, I trust Shelen. I will not allow unprovable accusations toward the slaves."

"Very well, Yami." Seto muttered. He still was suspisious though.

...

Shelen was in her and Yami's room, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Kaze's ka form lay with her tail forming a half circle.

"Kaze, you're sure I can trust Yami, right?" Shelen asked looking up at her dragon. Kaze looked down at her human with a kind smile.

"I do believe the Pharaoh is trust-worthy. Yami has a good heart and though his name means darkness he has light."

"How do you know?"

"I'm looking at her."

"Kaze stop teasing me. A person can't be light. It's as likely as a person being brought back from the dead."

"I am serious, Little One. You were able to do one thing no other could. You showed the Pharaoh love. Something none other have accomplished. Not even that queen Tiana." Kaze said firmly.

"If you say so." Shelen shrugged. Suddenly the door creaked open and in that instant Kaze disappeared.

"Yami?" Shelen called. There was no responce.

"Fine. Tease me then..." She muttered. Then flopped back down then closed her eyes. She then felt a soft hand against her stomach brushing up and down and over the area above her chest. But something about the touches Shelen was recieving from the person, didn't feel right.

She opened her eyes just in time to see a flash of metal. On instinct the Night Fury rolled off the bed as the knife came in contact with the bed sheets. Queen Teana sat with the knife in her hand.

"Queen Teana?" Shelen cried in shock.

"You were supsosed to die from this." She smiled sweetly. Shelen stared from her crouched postion on the floor. This was NOT good.

"What are you doing?" Shelen demannded angrilly. Why would the QUEEN of all people try to kill her?

"I know what's going on between you and Yami. I am going to stop it at all cost." Teana declared.

"Stop what?"

"You put a spell on him didn't you, Night Fury!" Teana pointed an accusing finger at Shelen.

"How did you-?"

"I've known for a while. The jewelry. The lightening of your punishment. And your skill!"

Shelen stared at Teana. Then she smirked, "Alright, you caught me. I'm Yami's lover. I'm the Night Fury. But I didn't put a spell on him though. He chose to love me of his own free will."

"Liar!" Teana shrieked then ran at Shelen with the knife. Shelen jumped out of the way and landed nimbly on the other side of Teana.

"I strongly advise you stop while you still can." Shelen said, her tone a deadly calm. Tiana lunged at Shelen again and sapphire on the collar was cut off where it lay forgotten on the floor.

Shelen continued tododge her attacker then found the oppertunity to disarm the furious queen. She used one hand to block the attack and the other to get the knife. She then pinned the other woman down, easily and held the knife. Ready to plunge it into the other woman's heart.

Suddenly the doors banged open and Seto along with some guards came in.

"Arrest her!" Seto pointed to girls on the floor, "Arrest the Night Fury."

**Uh-oh Shelen's in trouble. Not good.**

**Yami: Of course it's not good. Shelen was ARRESTED!**

**Shelen: Yeah, so? Not like the author will kill me right?**

**NFxHL: ...**

**Shelen: I won't DIE, right?**

**NFxHL: ...**

**Anzu: You DO kill her don't you!**

**Shami: From the silence I have a strong feeling she does.**

**Shelen: If you kill me so help me I will-**

**Shami: Relax. I highly doubt she will. Oh, can I keep Teana's knife?**

**Everyone else: NO!**

**(I told you I don't hate Anzu so she's allowed in the chats. Just not Teana.)**


	17. Chapter 17

YGO:CS-My Only

**Shelen was captured, now what?**

Ch. 17: No One

Shelen was shoved off of Teana and held firmly by two of the guards. How did they find out? Who told all of them?

"You are a danger to the Pharaoh and must be removed." Seto told her.

"What proof do you have that I am the Night Fury?" Shelen spat at him.

"Well, your so-called 'lover' told us everything. You aren't only a criminal but a sorceress too." Seto said.

Yami? Yami told them?

"Y-You're lying!" Shelen wouldn't believe it.

"Take her away." Seto commanded and forced the girl to move. She was sure they would go to the throne room and Yami could get her out of everything. But instead they led her OUTSIDE of the palace and into the desert. Were they going to leave her there to fend for herself?

They continued on into the desert and soon came to a worn down building. The guards shoved Shelen into the room and she saw it was dark and dreary. They pushed her into a cell and she then knew it was a prison. She sat on the floor and stared at it as the guards walked away. Suddenly Kaze appeared. She looked at her sad human and lay down on her belly as Shelen curled her arms around her knees and stared blankly off into space.

"Shelen-" Kaze began.

"Don't." Shelen murmured.

"But, Shelen-"

"Wind, it's over. Yami told them and that's all there is to it. He doesn't love me and he never did." Shelen whispered. She felt her throat go dry and a lump formed in it. Tears began to fall.

_'For you, my beloved.'_

He had called her his 'beloved'.

_'I love you, Shelen.'_

_'I love you too, Yami...'_

Had said he loved her.

"There is no such thing as love..." She whispered.

"Shelen..."

"It's over, Kaze! Wake up! Love never existed! Yami never loved me! How could anyone fall in love with a freak like me? A mistake and a criminal! No one can love a mongrel."

Kaze merely stared at Shelen saddly.

"What? Nothing to add? That's a first!" Shelen said sarcastically, "Go on then, you think you know everything, fine! Just go away like everyone else! Desert me, kill me, abbandon me."

Kaze stared in sorrow then slowly faded away. Shelen looked at the memory of her friend and grit her teeth in frustration. She then hit her fist against a wall and her bangs hid her eyes from view as tears were glistining down her cheeks.

NO ONE would EVER love a Night Fury. No one would ever love a monster...

**Talk about angsty XD Sorry guys, Shelen gets angsty even in Egypt.**

**R & R. I will update soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

YGO:CS-My Only

Ch. 18: Truth

Yami sighed as he walked back to the room. He had been in court reading off of records of criminals again and watching more ka sealings. He was tired and looking forward to seeing Shelen again. He pushed open the doors to his sleeping chambers and was expecting Shelen. But instead Tiana sat waiting for him.

Being the queen, Tiana too was given priblidges such as being in the Pharaoh's chambers.

"Tiana? What are you you doing in here?" Yami asked. He looked around for his lover, but Shelen wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I am allowed in here, my king." Tiana replied, smiling in a way she must have thought was seductive.

"Where is Shelen?" Yami asked as he ignored her attemts.

Tiana frowned at this and shrugged.

"Probably wandering around being a nuecince again." She said rather bord. Yami's eyes narrowed slightly at her careless tone. And that she spoke of Shelen as little importance, "But that doesn't matter. All that really matters is...us."

Tiana said those words seductively and Yami tried to keep a grimas off his face. Tiana moved from the bed and walked slowly and as alluringly as possible. Yami stood where he was and she placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him lustfully.

To Yami, Tiana was absolutely shameful. It didn't matter whether she was queen or not. He knew she slept around and that she was only interested in how well a man does in bed. It was one of the reasons he never selpt with her.

He tried to keep his temper as Tiana continued to trail her fingers over his chest and to his leg(A/N: At around this time they were sitting on the bed again. Only sitting). His gaze soon fell upon something on the floor. He suddenly stood and walked over to it.

He bent down and his eyes widened when he realized he was holding a small sapphire that had a small hole drilled in where a string could loop through.

'Aibou's sapphire to the collar I gave her...' Yami realized. He then stood. Shelen wouldn't have gotten rid of it willingly, he knew. So what happened to it.

"Yami?" Tiana questioned.

"I am going to find Shelen." Yami said and walked over to the door to the room.

"What?" Tiana jumped up and hurried to Yami.

"I am going to find her."

"But Yami, dear! She's just a slave! Why do you care so much about her?" Tiana demanned. Yami suddenly rounded on her with a terrifying glare.

"Because, Tiana, I love her." Yami said then walked away. His cape billowed along behind him. He walked down the hall and was going to go to find Seto when a voice piped up and Yami stopped in his tracks.

He turned to see Jazz peeking out from behind a pillar.

"Jasmine?" Yami turned to look at her, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Seto?"

"...Pharaoh, please forgive me! I had no idea what they would do!"

Jazz was rambling and shaking. Yami stared at her. Then he walked over to the girl and placed his hands on either shoulder.

"Jazz, do you know where Shelen is?"

She nodded.

"Where?"

"I-I didn't mean to tell them! I had no idea that they would do this to her!"

"Jazz, tell me what is going on." Yami said calmly.

"Th-They know Shelen is the Night Fury!" jazz finally blurted out. Yami froze and stared at her.

"What?" He grabbed her shoulders slightly rougher.

"Master Seto and queen Tiana. I accidentally let it slip and they-They made a plan. The queen wanted to kill Shelen and Lord Seto wanted her exacuted. So the queen was to go in first and pretend to try to kill Shelen then knowing she would act in self defence, let Shelen over power the queen then get her arrested for attempt murder. Now Lord Seto is going to sacrifice her soon! Then you'll get over her and things will go back to normal, the city will be safe, and the queen will have you at last. That's what they said. And sire, I was told not to let you know about this but...I understand now that it was wrong of me to do this and I wish to help you find her. Dazel and Kyla can help too! And I can try to convince Crystal, Bakura, and Marik as well."

Yami stared at Jazz. He didn't know whether to kill her, thank her for the risk, or demand she tell him where Shelen was. He settled with taking the information and accepting her help.

...

The Pharaoh and the five apprentices to his closest allies left the palace in the cover of darkness. They did not take horses or any form of tranceportation with them and settled with going on foot.

"Jazz, do you know where they are keeping Shelen?" Yami asked.

"Yes, a secret prison in the desert. It will take a while to get there but we can make it." Jazz informed. They then continued their journey.

"There!" Dazel whispered loudly as they approached a hill. A small abbandon looking building stood below.

"That's the prison. The guards are there so we need to be careful." Jazz informed, "Crystal, Marik. You guys can be our distraction. Bakura, you and Kyla are the thieves so you find some weapons. Dazel and I will accompany the pharaoh in an undercover plan. If that doesn't work we attack." She then turned to Yami, "Sound like a plan?"

"Yes, this will work." Yami nodded. He had left Jazz in charge of strategies because she knew the place better than any of the others. Yami, Dazel and Jazz then walked down the hill toward the guards. They looked up and stiffened when they saw the king and the two ka weilders.

"Move aside." Yami ordered.

"I am sorry my king, but we no longer work for you. Lord Seto is in charge now." The guard said. He had a look in his eyes that said 'you-have-no-power' in them.

"Well then," Yami was getting impatient. His love was in that prison and he would get to her one way or the other, "I guess I don't have a choice."

He then pulled from his cloak a hidden sword at his belt. He then swung the blade and it hit the first guard. Jazz pulled out a short sword and Dazel a sword of his own. Marik and Crystal then jumped out, Marik carrying a golden two-sided axe and Crystal a one sided one.

Bakura pulled out a curved sword and Kyla used a slingshot to throw rocks at the guards. They then attacked.

The scene was filled with blood and blades. The guards stood no chance against the rescuers. Yami fought his way through the guards. He looked in every cell for Shelen. The others did the same but they found only empty cells.

"Guys! I found something!" Marik's voice carried through the silence. Hope filled Yami and he ran to where Marik stood.

"What is it? Is it Shelen?" He asked hopefully. Marik pointed and Yami's hopeful look vanished when he saw what Marik was pointing at. Laying forgotten on the floor was a dirty yet still shiny gold collar. Yami rushed into the cell and took a closer look. It was his collar. The one he had given Shelen.

"We're too late." Jazz whispered, "They already moved her..."


	19. Chapter 19

YGO:CS-My Only

Ch. 19: Exacution

Seto stood in front of the crowd of gathered villagers. They all were whispering and gossiping.

"People of Egypt!" Seto got their attention, "I bring before you the one that has haunted your nightmares, killed your loved ones, and stolen your valuables! The mysterious criminal that has been named such a feared name, I now reveal to you all...The NIGHT FURY!"

The cloak concealing Shelen was removed and many people gasped and cried in horror or shock. Some babies cried and some children hid behind their parents. Shelen looked up and a collection of outbursts began.

"It's so pale!" One woman said.

"Those eyes! Don't look at them they will surely curse you!" Another woman was telling her child.

"A rejection!" A man accused.

Shelen just stared out at them blankly. What did she have to lose? Yami would never come, Tiana would get her way, and Shelen herself would leave the cruelty of life. Truely be with the only one that had ever loved her.

She saw a faint image of Kaze standing beside her. He eyes showed sorrow. Shelen closed her eyes and awaited her fate. Seto finished his speech and raised his hands for silence. He then turned to Shelen and picked up the cerimonial dagger from the cushion it was placed upon and held it, ready to pierce the Night Fury in the heart.

"SETO!" Came a loud, angry voice.

...

Yami wasted no more time. He walked briskly out of the prison and his new friends followed.

"We have to get back before it's to late!" Yami told them. They then ran. They ran through the night and back to the palace near dawn. A crowd of people stood in front of the palace. Yami and the others pushed their way through the crowd. He then heard Seto's voice.

"People of Egypt!" Seto was saying, "I bring before you the one that has haunted your nightmares, killed your loved ones, and stolen your valuables! The mysterious criminal that has been named such a feared name, I now reveal to you all...The NIGHT FURY!"

Yami tried to see over the sea of villagers. He heard gasps and screams of horror. Many insults and terror-filled warnings. It infuriated him how cruel people could be to one just because they were different. He knew Shelen had done much wrong but he had seen past her former ways and found the truth behind the shadows.

Seto continued his speech and then when it ended there were roars of applause and encouragement. Telling Seto to slay the 'demon'. Yami saw Seto raise his hands for silence and saw him reach down and take up the dagger for sacrificial cerimonies. Seto held the knife up and was about to plunge it into Shelen's heart. Yami had had enough and he pushed his way to the front.

"SETO!" He roared angrily. Seto stopped and turned to see his cousin. The people gathered into whispers again.

"How dare you! Not only listening to Tiana but also holding a sacrificial cerimony without my approval!" Yami glared up at his cousin in fury.

"My Pharaoh, this for your own good! When the demon is gone the spell will be broken and you will be free!" Aero tried to explain.

"The only spell being placed is the one on you!" Yami retorted, "The law says nothing about a Pharaoh and a slave being forbidden to be lovers!"

"But she does not love you, cousin!" Seto said, "She is the Night Fury! A demon that will kill and steal as they wish!"

"I will say this only once Seto. Release Shelen and stand down!"

Shelen looked up and stared at Yami.

"Yami?" She asked.

"Shelen." Yami's gaze softened when he turned to look at his beloved. Seto scowled and guards began to move in.

They attacked the group of rescuers and Yami fought his way through them again. Shelen began to struggle with her bonds and tried to pull with all her might.

"Yami!" She cried. Yami pushed his way toward her and finally came to the platform. He rushed to her.

"Yami, you came!" She was crying.

"Yes, Shelen, I wasn't going to let you die!" Yami relied. He cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I know...I-I love you too." She whispered. They then shared a passionate kiss. Seto stared at them and his expression softened. They really were meant to be.

Yami pulled away and stared at Shelen with a smile. She tried to place a hand to his cheek but her hands were still chained and impossible to break alone. Yami used his sword and cut the chains. Then she took his face in her hands and stared at him lovingly.

Her eyes then suddenly widened and Yami gasped in horror. She pushed him away and a dagger stabbed through her chest. Time seemed to stand still.

**:O What just happened?**

**Shelen: ...**

**Yami: ...**

**Kaze: ...**

**Yugi: *faints***

**Shami: *gapes in shock***

**(btw; Seto isn't a villian. Just confused. And he didn't throw the dagger.)**


	20. Chapter 20

YGO:CS-My Only

Ch. 20: Death

Yami stared in horror as the dagger stabbed into his lover's chest. Blood spurted from the wound and she staggered. He supported her in his arms and lay her down gently. He then pulled the dagger from her wound.

"Shelen! Shelen!" Yami cried desperately, "Habbibi, stay awake!"

Her breathing was becoming rapid and she stared up at the blood red sky. Seto stood with the bloodied dagger at his feet staring in shock. Jazz and the others stared in horror. Yami took Shelen's hand in his own and felt the warmth slowly leaving it.

"Shelen!" Yami cupped her cheek again and stared into her eyes. The sparkle was fading, "Habbibi!"

"Y-Yami..." She managed to breathe out, "I...Love...You..."

Then her skin went cold and her grip loosened. The light faded from her sapphire orbs and they closed. The gentle beating of her heart slowed.

Thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thu...Until it was no more. Silence fell over the crowd. She was gone. The Night Fury...was dead.

END

**Yes...It's over. Short chapter because it gets right to the point. She died. Nothin' else to it.**

**Shelen: *gapes at scene in script* You KILLED me?**

**No, I just had you stabbed by a dagger.**

**Yami: You basically killed her!**

**Ok...Yeah, I did.**

**Shelen: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Now, Shelen! Don't get hasty! *runs as Shelen chases her with a dagger of her own***

**Shelen: Let's see how YOU like being stabbed by a knife!**

**HELP!**

**Atem: You were asking for it!**

**Shami: I never knew Shelen was so sadistic. I thought that was my job...**

**Yami: *sigh* She gets this way when she is written as a Mary-Sue or is killed.**

**Oh! By the way, the epologue is next!**

**Shelen: Get back here you b*ch!**

***runs away again***


	21. Chapter 21

YGO:CS-My Only

Epilogue: End of the Light

They had called her Night Fury. Demon and monster. A true darkness. A creature to be feared. But only one person would know the truth. The Pharaoh, king of Egypt, was the one to see her true self. They called her the darkness but the truth was that she was the light. The light of his darkness and his one true love.

The Night Fury. A title given by humans and the meaning of the name was a facade. Mask to the true meaning. Only the Pharaoh would know the meaning of the name. For in his eyes the meaning was light. For she was his light.

But all things must come to an end. And so had his light. The End of the Light had come. Night Fury was no more. What could he live for now? Now that the light had come to it's end...

...

_Alone was I left to live. Alone was I left to die. Feared by those who I thought to call friends. But only to learn of their lies._

_Feared by all afraid of none. Hater of those of the other one. _

_A new name I was called and I took it with pride. But alas it was all in vain, _

_For I was nearly driven insane. _

_Despair and pain was all I knew. That is until I met you._

_Your gentle voice, your careful touch. And there I called you 'My Only'._

_At first I hated you with a passion, I would kill you in your sleep and end it all,_

_But how could I? For you are My Only._

_Our love grew as time went on, but it was forbidden and I was so terribly wrong._

_I acted without thinking, I uttered those words. Now all that's left is those empty words._

_This name I had given you never reached your ears, but I tell it now in hope that you may hear. For you are, My Only._

_As time went on our secret was out. I reacted and now it's too late. I can never tell you your name I have given. My Only..._

_Now as I take this last breath I say, 'I love you' My Only. You are My One and Only love. _

_You are...My Only..._

**'My Only' by Shelen, the Night Fury and the Pharaoh's lover...May she rest in peace.**

**Well, thank you all for all your suport! This is the first story I've finished and gotten so many good reviews! I'm glad you feel for my character so strongly, I never knew she was THIS life-like^^**

**Kaze: *pst* You might wanna tell them a certain bit of news about this story.**

**Oh, right. *Ahem* I have made a sequel for this story. I will post it if you all liked it, so no flames, no hate, and NO threats to sue and/or kill me. J.K Rowling killed her main character, so I can too. On that happy note, I hope to get some more reviews, then I MIGHT post the sequel.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
